1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector used in electric device and having improved cable fixation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (SATA) connectors are widely used in electric device such as notebooks. A SATA connector always comprises a housing, a plurality of conducts received in the housing, and a cover assembled on the rear portion of the housing. And the SATA connector is always assembled on a board through inserting a plurality of post formed on the SATA connector into a plurality of holes formed on the board. However, when the bottom wall of SATA connector is too large, the SATA connector can not be assembled on the board through above method. On the other hand, cables are free in present SATA connector, which easily brings on wrong connecting between the cables and contacts.
Hence, in this art, an improved electrical connector to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art should be provided.